Cleyton Vyrwel
Cleyton Vyrwel, referred to affectionately as "Cley" by some, is the current Lord of Darkdell and the head of House Vyrwel, a noble house in the Reach and bannermen to House Tyrell. Cleyton is currently twenty one years old. Appearance At only twenty one years of age, Cleyton is a very attractive young man. He has scruffy brown hair of a decent length and wears no beard. He has a strong jawline, piercing green eyes, wide-set shoulders and a sturdy build, and stands at roughly 6'0 in height. Though not extraordinarily well-muscled nor overly strong, Cleyton is at the absolute peak of physical fitness. His endurance and stamina is almost unparalleled, and his building to such a level has crafted his body into a chiseled work of art. History Early Years Born in 347 AC, the second son to Lord Seldan and Lady Alora Vyrwel, Cleyton showed a great deal of promise with swords from an early age. By the time he was eight, he had caught the eye of many noblemen throughout the Reach, and was taken on as the personal squire to Lord Rolland Hightower, Lord of Oldtown. Life in Oldtown For eight years, Cleyton served as the personal squire to Lord Rolland, spending a great deal of time learning how to fight- improving upon his already impressive ability with a blade. As the second son of a lord, he had no need for learning anything but swordsmanship, until shortly after his arrival in Oldtown. But months after he was taken on by Lord Rolland, Cleyton received word that his younger brother Davis had been murdered, and his older brother Jorah had slain the accused in revenge, forcing his father to send Jorah into exile. This made Cleyton the heir to Darkdell, and his studies under Lord Rolland began to focus on ruling, as well as fighting. When he was twelve, word again came from Darkdell, this time carrying news of Lord Seldan's passing, making Cleyton the new Lord of Darkdell. Remaining in Oldtown to serve the Hightowers, the rulership of Darkdell was left to the members of Cleyton's court, namely his Castellan, Selmond; Darkdell's Maester, Maester Talbert; and it's Master at Arms, Ser Willem. These men governed Cleyton's lands until his coming of age four years later. Returning to Darkdell In 363 AC, Cleyton had his sixteenth nameday and his coming of age. He said a heartfelt goodbye to Lord Rolland, and his two sons- Loras and Hyle, whom he'd grown particularly close to- and returned to Darkdell to take up his rightful position as it's lord. Over the next five years, Cleyton grew accustomed to his home, learning the numerous passes along the Red Mountains like the back of his hand, teaching him invaluable skills in navigation in doing so. Recent Events Nearly five years after his return from Oldtown, word reached Cleyton of Lord Rolland Hightower's passing, something that affected the young man greatly. Though he was not able to attend the man's funeral, the gathering of the noble houses of the reach at Highgarden- for Alester Tyrell's wedding- provided Cleyton with a means of reconvening with Loras, now Lord of Oldtown, and his brother Hyle. However, only a few short months after Lord Rolland's death, Loras too passed from the world, apparently from suicide. This death shocked Cleyton even more so than Rolland's death, as he had grown very, very close with Loras and his brother Hyle. Hyle, as the new Lord of Oldtown, was preoccupied by his dealings with the now-king Alester Tyrell, and so Cleyton personally traveled to Horn Hill to retrieve Loras' body, to return him to Oldtown where he belonged. Family * Seldan Vyrwel - Cleyton's father and Lord of Darkdell (307-359). * Alora Vyrwel - Cleyton's mother and Lady of Darkdell (311-352). ** Jorah Vyrwel - Cleyton's eldest brother, exiled heir to Darkdell (b. 333). ** 'Cleyton Vyrwel '- Current Lord of Darkdell (b. 347). ** Davis Vyrwel - Cleyton's youngest brother (348-355). ** Elaena Vyrwel - Cleyton's only sister (b. 350). Category:Reachman Category:House Vyrwel